


Empathy

by Draycevixen



Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humour, Misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-06
Updated: 2011-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evey just wants to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empathy

.

 

 _Finished! About bloody time. Now I remember why I said I'd never make this again. Now where did I put the big pot?_ V started opening and closing cupboards. _What's that sound? Bugger! What is she doing up at this time of night? By now she's normally drooling into her pillow._

V scrambled to put his mask and gloves back on and to remove his apron, before striding out of the kitchen into the living room.

Evey, dressed in her pyjamas and with her nose in a book, was heading toward the couch. Only a steadying hand from V stopped her from walking straight into him.

"Oh, I'm sorry V. I wasn't expecting you to be up. I don't want to disturb you, I just couldn't sleep. I thought I'd come out here and cuddle up on the sofa with _The Scarlet Pimpernel_."

"Think nothing… of it… I want you… to think of the… Gallery as… your home… during your stay here."

"V, your voice! Are you all right?"

"Fine... Evey… Right… as rain."

"You're lying to me. You've been crying. I can hear it in your voice."

"Well yes… but…"

"You poor man!" Evey tossed her book onto the sofa and reached out a hand to rest it on V's arm. "God knows what a burden all this must be on you."

"What… are you…"

"All of this." Evey gestured vaguely at the room in general.

 _What on earth is she babbling on about?_

"All this death and destruction." Evey moved the hand that had been resting on his arm to place it over his heart. "After all, you have the soul of a poet."

"Evey?"

"That's why you're up at this time of night, isn't it? Your conscience must be troubling you. You can't sleep for the nightmares. All of your victims are haunting you, asking 'Why? Why? Why?' I'm so glad, so very glad!"

"You're _glad?_ "

"That it gets to you. That you're human after all. That you're a man who feels things so deeply. I always suspected as much."

"Evey, I'm crying because—"

"You have no one to talk to here." Stepping forward, Evey embraced him in a tight hug. "You've been so alone. So very alone."

"Well… you're right about—"

"I knew it V! But you're not alone anymore. Not anymore. I'm here for you. You must let me comfort you, you absolutely must. Now let me think… How best to distract you from your nightmares?" Evey smiled up at him.

 _Ah, so that's what people mean when they say someone looks like the mouse that got the cheese._ "Really Evey… I was just—"

"Let me make you feel better. No more tears tonight."

Evey slid down his body until she was kneeling before him. She moved her left hand to tightly grip his hip and started to undo the buttons of his fly with her right hand.

"Evey, I'm trying to tell you—"

"Shhh, let Evey make it all better." She wrapped her hand around his erection and lowered her head.

 _Unngh! Her mouth is so bloody hot! And to think I was going to spend the night making French Onion soup…_

 

.


End file.
